The Special Cheese-Kun
by FMASTA9
Summary: Lelouch x C.C. featuring cheese-kun! Cute one shot supporting their immortal love. Fanfict by FMASTA9


**Author's Notes: **Another CGFF (Code Geass Fan Fict) has arrived! Another Lelouch x C.C., featuring cheese-kun! Not much else to say, but enjoy! FMASTA9, out.

**

* * *

**

**The Special Cheese-kun**

* * *

'That girl. What she wouldn't do to keep one of those strange, yellow-colored blobs in her possession.' Lelouch was cleaning their room, C.C. willingly not helping and deciding to read a magazine on the floor, much to

Lelouch's dismay. Not that he cared; he did this kind of thing by himself all the time. Having stumbled upon the fat, pizza-colored plushy, he glared at it in disgust and picked it up, causing the innards to sizzle, a sound that

made C.C.'s ears twitch as if they were attuned to it. Sensing her favorite plush in trouble, she abandoned her magazine and stood up, her eyes shooting daggers at her partner, who turned to her face her knowing full well

what was coming. "Lelouch, what do you think you're doing," she asked with her serious tone, this situation being one of the few times she ever used it. "This thing is old and worn out, I'm tossing it," he stated calmly,

holding his ground in their staring contest. "No, you're not," "Yes, I am," "No. You're not," "Yes. I am," "No you are not," "It isn't your choice to make," Lelouch decided to end this argument over the Pizza Hut mascot plush.

Of course, C.C. would have none of that. As if acting in the defense of her newborn child, C.C. dashed from her spot and jumped on a retreating Lelouch's back and began to reach for it, ignoring Lelouch's cries of pain and

anger. He kept it out of her reach, his arms being longer. "C.C., get off of me, I'm throwing it out whether you like it or not!" "Lelouch, no! Please, come on," C.C. desperately tried to plead with him for the life of her plush.

Having had enough of this ridiculousness, Lelouch built up his strength and tossed her off his back and onto the bed. Breathing heavily from his physical achievement, he began to walk towards the cheese-kun's doom, the

trash. Having almost got there, he was stopped when a tug was felt on his arm, which made him growl, "C.C.!" "Lelouch…please," her tone was more desperate than he thought. He turned to see her crying, something she

rarely did, even for the life of her plush's. "I'm not going to fall for this, C.C.," he said coldly, "it has worked before-." He dragged himself over to the closet and slid it open, revealing a mountain of cheese-kuns and cheese-

chans that were known to be C.C.'s 'successes'. "-But I am not falling for it again!" C.C. was literally sobbing. 'What is her deal?' It was one cheese-kun plushy. Why would she care so much for this one as to go so far as to

actually cry over it? Then he saw it. This one…was different. "Lelouch, *****sniff*, you mean to tell me you don't remember," she cried in her sadness for his cruelty, which she always accepted until cheese-kun was involved. His

expression turned to a hint of guilt/wonder, trying to search his memory for what she could possibly be talking about. He looked at the plush, which had the usual chillaxed monkey expression, black moustache, and black top

hat, but then he noticed on the body was a stitched heart with their initials on it. Then it hit him. "Now I remember, I gave this one to you for your birthday," he pondered at this realization. Her hand gripped his hopefully,

making him look back at her innocent expression, tear drops still resting on her golden eyes. "How silly of me to forget…here." He handed it back to her. C.C. snatched it into her arms and hugged it happily as she smiled

uncontrollably. Lelouch smirked and went to return to his work, but was prevented from doing so by a hand that grabbed his again. "Lelouch…thank you," C.C. said, her tears having disappeared and replaced with a smile.

"Don't mention it," he smiled back to her. "Can I help," she asked her busy partner. Not one to deny help from someone when it came to chores, he gave the expected answer. "Sure." She smiled and followed behind him to

the fancy dresser, still holding the special plushy. Despite how much work was left, the couple had completed the tasks with unnatural speed. They were exhausted. They simultaneously fell on each other onto the couch.

They lay there in each other's arms, C.C. happy with herself to have helped an equally proud Lelouch. C.C. cuddled up to him and Lelouch pulled her closer, smoothing her long green hair. "Lelouch, do you remember that

day? The day we celebrated my birthday?" "When I think about it, I do. When I sorted the stolen data from the Geass Directorate, I happened to stumble upon your personal profile, the contents of which contained your

birth date," he smiled slyly at his memorable feat, "and deciding to do something nice for you, I bought that exclusive cheese-kun and sewed on that heart with our initials on it." "I was so surprised that you knew about my

birthday, I didn't even recognize your gift until after our little…'celebration'," C.C. smiled slyly as she remembered the day too. It was a most memorable day, one she never forgot. Of course, she was attached to the exclusive

cheese-kun for a time before heedlessly 'ditching' it for a new one. "When is your birthday again," he pondered while staring at the ceiling. After a pause, C.C. spoke up, "…it's tomorrow." Lelouch breathed in and exhaled,

somewhat angered at his own capacity for remembering people's birthdays. "Well then we'll have to do something special, won't we," he spoke in a kind tone. She smiled in gratitude. They would do something special the

next day, but for now, she just wanted to sleep with her two most loved people in this world. They all fell asleep in that exact spot, cheese-kun on the floor 'in front' of the couch, C.C. and Lelouch in a spoons position 'on' the

couch, all sleeping peacefully. She woke up, her stomach growling like a wild animal, which made her look behind her at Lelouch to see if she accidentally woke him up. He was out of it. She snuck out of his arms and crept to

the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. After 'devouring' it, she snuck back to the couch. She stopped and gaped at her plushy. She rubbed her eyes and could have sworn that the plush just smiled at her. C.C. dismissed it

as her mind playing tricks on her, tiredness taking its effect. She stealth-fully and successfully snuggled back into her sleeping lover's arms, thinking she was home free; she closed her eyes to return to dreamland. She was

interrupted, however, when a hand reached out of nowhere and clenched her butt, causing her to blush and scream in surprise. The scream awoke Lelouch instantaneously, causing him to bang his head on the flexible

reading lamp that had hovered above him. He winced in agony as he grabbed his aching head. "Oh my god, Lelouch, are you okay," C.C. asked desperately in her freak out, frantically rubbing his slightly bleeding forehead.

"I'm so sorry, let me grab an icepack," she started to say, but his grip tightened on her hand. "Don't leave…just…hold my head," Lelouch struggled to speak in his apparent pain. She nodded as she began to lightly massage

his head, which seemed to help. She cleaned off the small residue of blood with a tissue, the only trace of the gash left on his forehead made by the lamp. "Are you okay? Still want that ice pack?" C.C. felt absolutely terrible.

"No…I'll be fine…what did you scream for," he wondered. "I guess you were dreaming, you grabbed my butt and it surprised me," she admitted. "Oh…well I guess it was my own fault then," he said smiling. "No, really, I

should have at least-mm!" Lelouch, who locked their lips in a sudden 'spur of the moment' kiss, cut her off. C.C. just accepted this as an apology for both of them. When they released, they united their foreheads and stared

into each other's eyes. "You taste like pizza, did you have a slice just now?" Her question made her blush, but a smile soon followed. "I woke up to my stomach growling, so I sorta snuck out, but you didn't seem to notice, so

I figured it was okay." "It's fine, you don't need to ask my permission to eat…Oh, which reminds me, tomorrow night, how does dinner…a dance…and a movie sound," he said, tapping his forehead as he spoke. "You planned

that while you were asleep and remembered, even after that hard hit to the head? 'Only my demon, I swear' Well yeah, I like that idea, sounds fun," she giggled. "Then it's a date. Oh, and C.C.," "Yes?" "Happy Birthday."

They smiled and kissed once more before falling back to their peaceful rest, anxiously awaiting the day's events in each other's company, marking another year of love between them in their immortal lives. Cheese-kun

smiled to itself again, satisfied with the completion of its goal: to remind them of each other, and their special relationship.


End file.
